1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a micro-sample processing and observation technology using a focused ion beam.
2. Background Art
With the micronization of semiconductors, the need to observe and analyze microstructures has greatly increased. Focused Ion Beam (hereinafter abbreviated to FIB) apparatuses are capable of processing micro-samples, and can therefore be used, in particular, as sample pre-processing apparatuses for apparatuses capable of observing micro-samples, such as Scanning Electron Microscopes (hereinafter abbreviated to SEM), Scanning Transmission Electron Microscopes (hereinafter abbreviated to STEM), and Transmission Electron Microscopes (hereinafter abbreviated to TEM). Since FIB techniques allow the imaging of secondary particles (such as secondary electrons) generated by a sample and the setting of a processing region based on the images, it is possible to form a section at a desired point in the sample, and have a capability which is of great benefit in the diagnosis of faults. Since the micronization of semiconductor structures has proceeded further in recent years, the use of high resolution STEMs or TEMs in the observation of samples has increased. To allow observation by STEMs and TEMs, it is necessary to extract a sample from the substrate and process the extracted sample to a thinness that is transparent to an electron beams. The FIB has various uses in this process.    [Patent Document 1] JP Patent Application (Kokai) No. 5-52721 (1993).